Mine
by Caligirl119
Summary: Jealous Selena. Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Demena, Delena, Govato, Lovez, Malex, Mitchie Torres, Alex Russo, oneshot, smut.


**A/N: First off, I want to apologize to all of my dedicated readers and subscribers out there. I know I flaked and went completely AWOL for a few weeks, but I had been dealing with a lot of stuff at the time and writing had started to become more of a chore than something I enjoy. I don't want to ever look at it as something I HAVE to do as opposed to something I want to do. I hope you all don't hate me for taking some much-needed time away for myself, but I'm back now. I will say that I am going to be much more lenient with my updates; meaning I'm not going to update each story once a month. I can't set goals that way, because that's when I start to get overwhelmed. So, I will update whenever I'm able to. Please don't hate me! I love you guys. Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm fickle sometimes and careless. **

**PART 2 A/N: ANYWHO. I got a review on my Spaced Out one shot that requested that I write another one shot. SO, that's what this is and I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into going out tonight," Selena says in an annoyed tone. She follows Demi as they both climb from her car and head towards the front door of the house they just parked in front of.

"Come on, it'll be fun! I promise," Demi's overly excited tone echoes down the neighborhood street a bit. "I've known Amber for years. She always throws the best parties. Plus she's really sweet. I think you'll like her."

The girls begin their ascent up the driveway, squeezing past the tightly pack cars that are parked all along the pavement. A mixture of loud music and voices can be heard thumping through the walls of the mansion. Just as Selena and Demi reach the pathway that connects the driveway to the front patio, the front door swings open. Four people stumble through the threshold, holding red solo cups and laughing at something unbeknownst to the girls. One of the guys pulls out a cigarette and lights it before passing the pack around to his friends.

Selena makes a disgusted face as she and Demi walk past them and into the house.

"Ugh," she groans disgustedly, "I swear, if I'm not having fun in the first hour that we're here, then I'm leaving."

Demi cocks her head to the side, observing the slightly taller girl. "Fine," she agrees as she steps closer to Selena, leaving minimal space between the two. "But at least _try_ to enjoy yourself," she pleads. Knowing exactly how to get her way with Selena, Demi leans forward and presses her lips against the other girl's swiftly. "For me?" she says sweetly, giving Selena her best puppy eyes.

Selena narrows her eyes, but can't help the smirk that makes its way onto her face, her lips still tingling a bit from the contact they'd just made. She reaches her arms out to grab Demi's waist and pulls her closer. "…I guess I can try to be a part of the _party scene_ for one night," she concedes.

Demi's smile widens at this and she squeals a bit, happy to get her way. She grabs one of Selena's hands and turns around enthusiastically, leading the way through the familiar surroundings. They soon end up in a very large, crowded living room that reeks of alcohol. Demi cranes her neck, weaving through the other party-goers, trying to find Amber. Unsurprisingly, she quickly finds the tall dirty-blonde host dancing on the table with a beer in her hand. Demi laughs a bit at this, and gestures for Selena to follow her. When they reach the table, Demi taps Amber on the leg excitedly.

"Amber! Get your ass down here and hug me!" she shouts over the music, drawing the attention of many others that are standing nearby. The girl on the table looks down and nearly jumps down when she recognizes Demi. Once her feet hit the floor, she throws all of her weight into Demi, embracing her tightly.

"Ahhhh! I'm so glad you made it!" she squeals. Demi reciprocates her enthusiasm, laughing.

"Of course. I couldn't miss another one of your legendary parties." The girls pull back from their hug, Demi bumping into Selena slightly. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! Amber, this is my…friend, Selena." Demi hesitates, not sure what to call their casual dating relationship yet. "Selena, Amber." The two strangers politely greet each other, smiling and shaking hands.

"Looks like I need to get you two ladies a drink," Amber says, gesturing between the girls.

"Oh no, I don't…" Selena tries to stop her, but she's already made her way across the room and out of sight. Demi turns to look at Selena questioningly.

"C'mon. You said you'd try to have fun, tonight. Just loosen up a little, Sel. One drink won't kill you." Demi argues. Selena doesn't have the chance to retaliate, because Amber returns with two cups filled with a bright red mystery liquid in them, handing one to each of the empty-handed girls.

"Cheers to an unforgettable night?" Amber raises her cup, which she had been holding between her teeth. Demi grins and lifts her cup to touch Amber's saying, "Cheers." Selena hesitates, but catches Demi looking at her expectantly. She politely smiles and clinks her cup with the other two, before they all take a simultaneous swig.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" Selena says, taking another sip.

"Made by yours truly," Amber admits proudly. Demi smiles at the interaction between the two girls. "All right, well I'm gonna go make the rounds." Amber yells over the music, turning slightly. "Ooh! Demi, make sure you find me on the dance floor at some point tonight!" She winks before walking away.

Demi waves, smiling in the direction of Amber's steps. Selena arches an eyebrow, Amber's wink not going unnoticed. She lightly grabs Demi's arm, making the smaller girl turn.

"What was that about?" she asks, jutting her thumb in the direction that Amber just took.

Demi's eyebrows knit together. "What was what about?" she asks, genuinely confused.

"She winked at you…" Selena says, clearly a little ticked off.

"Yeah…so? She's my friend." Demi chuckles awkwardly, not sure what Selena's suggesting. The darker-haired girl raises her eyebrows, relenting.

For the next hour or so, the pair made their way through the house enjoying the music and booze while dodging drunk, horny frat guys' attempts at flirtation. They eventually found two open seats on a couch in a slightly quieter room where they sat and talked about random things. Selena could see Demi becoming more and more intoxicated. She'd had four cups of the mystery punch and was currently nursing her fifth, while Selena had only drunk two.

"Come dance with me," Demi suggests eagerly, tapping the taller brunette on her knee.

"Ummm, no. You know I don't dance," Selena replies.

"Please?" Demi whimpers, moving closer until her lips hover less than an inch away from the other girl's. She moves forward to bring their lips together, once again using her favorite tactic to get what she wants. Selena kisses back, but only raises an eyebrow and shakes her head when they pull apart. The shorter girl scrunches up her face, pouting before standing to her feet clumsily.

"Fine. I'll go by myself, party pooper." She turns and walks back towards the sound of the reverberating bass bumping through the walls.

Selena, not wanting to just concede to Demi's every whim, sits for a while alone finishing her drink in the meantime. Eventually growing sick at the sight of two teenagers sucking each other's faces and practically humping one another across the room, she decides to go find Demi.

When she reaches the large living room, she notices that quite a few people have cleared out, making it easier to navigate through the sweaty, gyrating bodies. As she moves past a rather large guy with a bright red letterman jacket on, her eyes fall on Demi a few feet away. Blood rushes to her cheeks and she feels herself getting angry at the sight before her.

Dancing directly behind Demi, with her hips connected firmly to Demi's backside, is Amber. She has her hands resting on Demi's waist while her chin is tucked into the crook of the other girl's neck. Selena watches in disbelief as the girl she came with grinds her body much too seductively against the dirty-blonde, whom Selena was growing to despise very quickly.

Not even realizing it, Selena marches towards the pair angrily and grabs Demi's wrist effectively pulling her away from the other girl's hold.

"What the fuck, Demi?" she yells over the obnoxious bass line playing in the background. Demi looks a little flustered at Selena's actions, not quite sure what the issue is.

"What's wrong?" she asks, a little worried.

"What's _wrong? _What's wrong is that you're over here dancing with some…slut!" she gestures to Amber, who is standing by with a questioning expression on her face observing everything. Her jaw drops in disbelief at Selena's harsh words and tone.

Demi pushes Selena back a bit before turning to the other girl to apologize. "I'm so sorry, Amber. She didn't mean that. I'll come find you later, okay?" she says, feeling bad. Amber only nods, her eyes flickering between the two brunettes quickly before she walks away.

"What the hell was that?!" Demi yells, turning her attention back to Selena. "We were just dancing!"

Selena scoffs. "Yeah, with her hands all over you and your ass grinding on her!"

"So what? Half the people in this room are dancing like that. Plus, I already told you she's just my friend."

"Yeah, just like you told her that _we're _just 'friends,'" Selena fires back, using air quotes to express her annoyance.

Demi rolls her eyes and notices that a handful of people have begun to stare at them. She realizes that they've been yelling over the music at each other and decides that they need to take this conversation elsewhere; someplace quieter and more private. She grabs Selena's arm and pulls her through the crowd and up the stairs into an empty bedroom, flicking on the light. She closes the door and locks it behind them before turning to Selena who is standing with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

Demi takes a deep breath before speaking. "Look, I don't want to fight with you Sel…" she pauses, moving closer to the taller girl. "But I honestly don't know what's gotten in to you."

"I could say the same about you," Selena replies curtly.

"Ugh! Can't we just talk like adults without arguing?" Demi groans, throwing up her hands.

"Obviously I'm not going to be happy about you dancing with some other girl, Demi."

"Oh…so that's what this is about? You're jealous?" she asks, understand finally hitting her. Selena doesn't respond verbally, not wanting to admit to succumbing to such a frustrating emotion. "Hold on." Demi says, holding up a finger. "I thought _you_ were the one who said you wanted this…thing, whatever we are, to be casual. I thought that meant that I could still dance with whoever I want," she continued after not receiving any response from the other girl. "I thought _you_ were the one who said–"

"Maybe I lied." Selena says abruptly, raising her voice a bit. Demi's eyebrows quirk up at this.

The shorter girl moves across the room, closing the distance between them. She reaches up a hand to uncross Selena's arms and takes one of her hands into her own, running her thumb over it gently.

"Sel, if you want us to be exclusive, you just have to say so." Demi states, her voice just above a whisper.

Selena lifts her eyes to Demi's, brown seeing brown, and leans down to collide their lips together. She kisses her deeply and passionately, lifting her hands to rest on the other girl's waist. Their lips soon begin to move faster against one another, the kiss becoming heated. Demi lifts her hands to pull Selena's neck down, leaving no space between them. Selena responds by walking Demi backwards, until the shorter girl's backside crashes into the bedroom door. The younger girl lets out a whimper as the older girl's lips attack her neck.

Selena sucks on the skin just below Demi's jaw, before lifting her lips back to her mouth again hungrily. After another few seconds of intense kisses, Selena separates their lips, Demi attempting desperately to reconnect them but failing.

The girls breathe heavily, their lips still brushing against each other, before Selena speaks.

"I want you to be mine," she whispers, pausing to kiss Demi's lips once softly, "and _only_ mine." Her eyes meet Demi's dilated ones, the sincerity of her words seen, heard, and felt.

"Then I'm yours." Demi replies in a low, raspy tone.

Selena's lips spread into a wide grin, a small giggle escaping her before she eagerly continues their kiss. Both girls smiling into each other and laughing playfully as their hands roam each other's bodies. Demi's tongue glides smoothly between her lips, deepening the kiss further. Selena wraps her arms around the smaller girl's waist, hoisting her up and carrying her to the bed.

Once Demi's back hits the mattress she breaks away from Selena's lips and scoots backwards towards the head of the bed, beckoning the other girl with her eyes. Selena takes the invitation eagerly, biting her bottom lip and moving to hover over the other girl with her hips settled between Demi's legs. They stayed, gazing into each other's eyes for a brief moment until their lips were crashed together again. Demi releases a moan into Selena's mouth as she feels the girl above her move her hands to rest on her breasts, massaging them lightly.

Selena removes her mouth from Demi's, pulling on the girl's bottom lip lightly. She attaches her lips to her neck, sucking harshly and running her tongue over the marks soothingly. Her hands travel down Demi's body to the hem of her shirt, lifting it to reveal her toned stomach. She places light, wet kisses on her skin pausing to dip her tongue into the other girl's navel. Demi releases a breathy moan, loving the tingling feeling radiating throughout her body.

Selena continues her journey south, dipping her fingertips into the rim of Demi's bottoms. She looks up to find Demi's eyes on her already, eliciting a smile from the raven-haired girl. Selena's mouth hovers over the denim covering Demi's center teasingly, until she runs her tongue along the rough material causing Demi to move her hips closer, craving more contact.

"Selena, please…" Demi breathes. Selena releases a small chuckle of satisfaction at hearing the other girl beg. She climbs back up Demi's body, reconnecting their lips and immediately sliding her tongue through her parted lips.

Never separating their lips, Selena manages to unbutton Demi's shorts pulling her underwear off with them. She pulls away from Demi to watch her for a moment as her fingers find the moistness between her legs, rubbing there provocatively. Demi groans, lifting her hips into Selena's hands. Complying with Demi's evident desires, Selena pushes two fingers into the girl beneath her, her slick walls contracting around them immediately. Demi gasps at the feeling, digging her fingernails into Selena's back a bit. Selena smirks before reconnecting their lips and picking up the pace of her fingers pumping in and out of Demi's center. She bends her fingers slightly inside of the other girl, effectively hitting her g-spot and causing the girl beneath her to let out a loud moan. Demi's back arches off of the bed as her nails dig deeper into Selena's skin, her muscles contracting. As Selena's fingers keep a steady pace, Demi allows her body to release taking in the euphoric feeling that floods over her as tremors wrack her body with pleasure.

Selena takes in the sight of the girl beneath her coming undone as she slows the pace of her fingers, allowing them to slip out of the her center. She takes the opportunity to lean down and kiss Demi's lips very gently, still allowing room for the girl to catch her breath. Their lips remain touching lightly as Selena smirks against them.

"You're mine."

**A/N: Okay, so this was my first time writing in third person, so please don't hate me for any pronoun confusion. But I hope you guys liked this one! Review and leave me more requests :) xoxo**


End file.
